world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011314doirbeau
05:33 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 17:33 -- 05:33 GA: hi beau~ 05:33 CA: Oh, hello Doir... 05:33 GA: i heard about sami totally going evil and stuff 05:34 GA: and then i talked to her and she was being all secretive about something she got from null 05:34 CA: Mmm, Yes, it's a suprising development and what... 05:34 GA: does she have an evil demon agenda? 05:34 GA: with null? 05:34 CA: who told you... 05:34 GA: sami told me i literally just said that 05:35 CA: look it's none of your business... 05:35 GA: oh, fiiine 05:35 GA: so howre ya holdin up? i heard you nearly took a nasty death in some gears 05:35 CA: Yes, my strategy lacked forethought, and others paid the price for it... 05:37 GA: thats okay most of my strategies do that too 05:37 CA: How is Derse?... 05:38 GA: its very boring 05:38 GA: but when i go to sleep now, i go to libby's tower! the afterlife is great 05:38 CA: Oh wow, sounds nice... 05:38 CA: how is Libby?... 05:38 GA: idk 05:39 GA: she saved me from eternal damnation or something 05:39 GA: and then showed me to ryspor and then just kinda walked away 05:39 GA: and then ryspor and i had a totally rad movie sleepover 05:39 CA: Oh? And how was that? other than totally rad... 05:39 GA: very informative, we learned so much about each other's societies and cultures and movies 05:40 CA: aren't troll titles long as shit though... 05:41 GA: yeah but we just said things like 'troll lion king' 05:41 CA: I see... 05:42 CA: What did you learn?... 05:42 GA: ill have to write extensive papers on my findings 05:42 GA: i can send them to you later if you like 05:43 CA: I don't know if I trust your accuracy... 05:43 GA: ive already written a few on the various differences in our romantic subtexts, cultural normality differences, representationi of lowbloods in media... 05:43 CA: Any progress on getting back here?... 05:43 GA: operation mailpossible is a go 05:44 CA: what... 05:44 GA: im gonna find a post office and mail myself to yall 05:44 CA: to sender... 05:45 GA: nate already made that joke 05:45 GA: damnit you guys are icy cold 05:45 GA: might as well just stay on dorse if yer gonna refuse mail 05:46 CA: We don't even have a post office here... 05:46 CA: we're at the core of the planet... 05:46 GA: okay but you have an adress 05:46 GA: 'core of lotac, take a right at the nearest celestial body' 05:48 CA: Good luck... 05:48 CA: oh and um... 05:48 CA: about this Null Sami thing... 05:49 CA: I can assure you it has nothing to do with 'demon agendas'... 05:49 GA: are you doing evil things like conspiring with jack though 05:49 CA: No it's um... 05:50 CA: stuff... 05:50 GA: what could it possibly be if not evil things and secret 05:50 CA: peverted peverted stuff... 05:50 GA: omfg 05:50 GA: did null write fanfiction and share it with you two 05:51 CA: wut... 05:51 CA: wuuuut... 05:51 CA: hahaha that is ridiculous... 05:51 CA: Wow you really think that's it?... 05:51 GA: are you three in a fanfiction club now 05:51 CA: No... 05:51 GA: omg can i join 05:51 CA: ew no... 05:51 CA: Where'd you even get that idea?... 05:52 GA: null wrote it --> not evil --> perverted 05:52 GA: must be fanfic 05:52 CA: god damn it... 05:52 CA: ok you cannot tell anyone... 05:52 GA: im sworn to secrecy 05:52 CA: lies... 05:52 GA: hey i tell the truth sometimes 05:52 GA: and when i dont, im joking 05:53 CA: mhmm sure... 05:53 GA: eheheh 05:53 CA: You're probably going to ask Null for a copy aren't you?... 05:53 GA: well, you could give me a copy and cut out the extra hassle 05:53 GA: eheheheh 05:54 CA: ... 05:54 CA: If you show ANYONE... 05:54 CA: I will END YOU... 05:54 GA: okay 05:54 CA: Hell Sami'll do it herself... 05:55 CA: *sigh*... 05:56 CA: *siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh*... 05:56 -- chessAficionado CA has sent Beau/Sami.exe -- 05:56 GA: ... 05:56 GA: OMFG 05:56 CA: I will personally cut off your fingers and feed them to you... 05:56 GA: PFFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 05:56 CA: I'll find pleasure in doing so... 05:57 GA: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 05:57 CA: Your pain will bring me solace... 05:57 GA: OH MY GOD NULL NO 05:57 CA: I'll be slow... 05:58 GA: *WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE PANT PANT* 05:58 GA: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH AHAH AHAHHAHAHAH 05:58 GA: this is the greatest literature in the world 05:58 CA: I'm setting the envelope you come in on fire... 05:58 GA: how have you not shown this to everyone 05:59 GA: null is a super creep wow 05:59 GA: first she's mutilating dead bodies, now she's writing erotic fanfic about underaged children she's only seen in person like twice 05:59 CA: if you tell anyone... 05:59 CA: you will die... 05:59 CA: do you understand?... 05:59 GA: i must congratulate null 06:00 CA: dont you fucking dare... 06:00 GA: what an author 06:00 GA: actually i think i might burn my mind and deleted all of my files ever instead 06:00 CA: Good... 06:01 GA: k i need to just, like, laugh for about 3 hours 06:02 GA: see ya later lol 06:02 CA: I hate you right now, you know that... 06:02 GA: eheheheh 06:02 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 18:02 --